


The Daily Life of The Dragon (Knight) Boys

by toscaicpineapple



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Other, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toscaicpineapple/pseuds/toscaicpineapple
Summary: The 4 dragon knight boys living their casual live in 21th century.
Kudos: 5





	1. Sighing

Lancelot is sighing through times he spend his time alone at the side of his working desk looking through the glass, no lights turned on, the whole room given the dim light from the raining evening behind those all classic vintage wide windows.

He vent more than he could ever count by the past hour with his laptop screen still lit on, the word apps still there with the tick stopped by the word 'and'.

"Lan-chan, you have stop typing for 4 hours already."

"Never wished for a writer block."

Lancelot got a Minecraft tab minimized right away as Vane came with 2 mugs of hot chocolates.


	2. Bro.

"Bro."

"What is 'bro'? May i recite it as something as if you are calling me so casually despite of we are only being friends?"

" _Bro_."

"Listen here, Lancelot. I have so much things to say about how to separate the way you call someone's name in such (semi) formal meeting we are having right now despite it is only two of us, but for the sake of public images--in this restaurant i would like to say--i would like you rather not to--"

" _Percival_ \--"

He raised his stiff eyebrows, almost glaring at the raven boy who is looking at him unamused, pointing at someone.

"--your _order_."

"--Oh yes," Percival said, "Grilled Tuna, extra olive oil and get rid all the anorganic ingredients." And the waiter left.

"Continue on this proposal…" Percival casually ignoring the most wasted 4 minutes in his life.


	3. Communication

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Okay you got that ice cream biscuit sandwich and we are cool."

"Yesssssss, thank you Lan-chan! Two slices with more caramel and walnut please!"


	4. Communication (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percival in (usual) disbelief.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"For god's sake, Siegfried."

Percival disown Siegfried the next day.


	5. Problem

In one and other way, like once awhile when Siegfried meet Vane for (kind of) professional cooking class sometimes Vane had it hard when Siegfried casually brought his own ingredients to the kitchen either raw-ly alive or well-clean-cut. He has /no/ idea what to do about this.

Today too, another disaster, but today with vegetables.

"You planted these."

"I planted these."

"All these 19 and you brought them _all_ here."

"I brought them all."

"With the pots and soil."

"Exactly."

"Okay let's start the cooking session." Vane casually put his apron on.


	6. I Can't

"I cannot do this."

"Me neither, but why gave up."

"I _cannot_ do this, Siegfried."

"Is that really hard for you?"

Lancelot groaned a few more times, messed with his own hairs and frustratingly pull them out of stress.

"THIS IS SO FUCKING HARD, GODDAMIT."

"Just sell the nations cards already, i know you are sort of money."

Lancelot and Siegfried sell the whole F and G section countries to Percival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vane is only being a cute puppy silently watching them as the banker.


	7. Why Tho

In one and other way, like once awhile when Vane meet Percival for (a hope to be) professional cooking class. Unlike Siegfried who casually brought his own ingredients to the kitchen, Percival has it better than him and class went even more smoother than how is it.

"And you know, he actually pay my accomodation fees to go to his big mansion! It was really a big one, Lan-chan! It almost like a castle! I've heard he got a royal blood families through his veins but this i never actually think Percival really does! , "

", He had such a grand kitchen ugh i would like to stay there forever! They have those all cooking utensils i never up to think to touch! Even all the tablewares were so grand! I've never really touch a real silver spoon up close for 3 hours straight you know! , "

", Not only that, the chefs also kinds! They told me a lot of things i never make before like making some old secret cookies recipe! They went crunchy outside and realllllly smooth inside your mouth, a melty feeling you only got when it is still hot from the oven."

Lancelot 'indeed' while munching that very cookies.

"At the end they let me brought a lot of things home, what a sincerity! It almost dark when i want to step outside, but such a great learning experience!"

"Mhm." Only munching.

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

"To think about it, isn't that weird, Lan-chan?"

"Indeed,"

", and don't say it, Vane. Here tissues."


	8. Friendship

"So we've been come this far by having a fair and square battle." Lancelot states in a manner of a oh-so-decent-he-thought-knight and pause the entire activity with the comrades now looking at him with sorr looks on their eyes.

"We know that we've been hanging out like since junior high and i would not forget how far we've made our friendship this way. A truly beautiful thorny road we have passed year to year and i'm gladful the pain are paid.",

"What with this sudden nonsense."

"Just a second, Percival. Here comes the good parts."

"But--" Vane is whining but Lancelot interupted in such a pushy manner.

"Shush, Vane my old friend. Ye shall not be forgotten that we are friends from so young age. I'm sorry, i shall mention it earlier, Vane pal. "

"Lancelot."

"Yes, Mr. Siegfried, my admirable life tutor? Oh of course you are such a man of the man from a differentiated advanced culture we shall take as the ideal image of the youngster these days!"

"And so by that,"

", I beg all of you for the sake of our friendship don't put those +4 cards on the stacks, i just said uno."


	9. Rain

It is raining at the bus station and that was the last bus that may passed this road today.

Lancelot is sitting at the bench with both legs warped on his arms, he lay his head on it.

Percival also there sitting beside him with car key on his hand, looking above the sky.

Percival has nothing to do with this but somewhat he is just sitting there companying Lancelot without a single word but it was just him looking at the sky without urge to comments.

For more 14 seconds, he can't.

"Are you done crying?"

"…..i'm not crying." His voice muffled under the legs.

"……" Percival glanced at him with an unamused face and start looking above again. "Hey."

Lancelot wasn't giving him any respond.

"Why don't you try crying under the rain?"

Lancelot take a peek from his side. Percival take the hint and looking at him too.

"I will pretend you were drenched in rain rather than crying."

Lancelot's eyes suddenly feels hot and teary. He hide his face again between his legs and literally start crying from his lungs out.

It is really painful to lose someone you dear a lot to someone else.

Percival just sighed and let out a symphatetic smiles while trying to soothing his friend, he look up the skies once again--

"Yeah, it is raining so hard here, isn't it?" 


	10. Siegfried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot love bot

Siegfried is something else.

He strong, he will protect you, he is everywhere. 

Some of us may agree that Siegfried is dependable no matter how awkward he is when he have to deal with other human.

But that awkwardness also one of his charming point.

Siegfried does almost everything, he cooks, he construct, he selling things, he clean, he guard, he babysitting, he...does everything.

He has friends and acquaintance everywhere, in every blocks, sides, status, area, probably the whole country has knew him.

Not to mention he available 24/7 whenever you need him, last time he helped Percival sent him back home on 1 am in the morning, he showed up literally 5 minutes after Vane called him.

Everything, anytime, anywhere. Siegfried. 

"What is he? Insurance agent?" Percival scoffed.

"No i mean, isn't he is an ultimate balance for a main character!? He is perfect!"

"Rejected."

Lancelot screams that he have to redo the whole character concept this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this on night and when i got distracted the word of 'how much' turned into 'horror'


End file.
